Percy Jackson and The New Sister
by Ashley Daughter of Poseidon
Summary: When Percy returns to Camp Half-Blood he has a big surprise for him! A sister! What's her story R
1. Percy's New Sister

This is a Percy Jackson story after _The Lightning Thief _movie! Tyson will not be in this but a kid of Poseidon! And Grover never left

_**Percy's POV**_

I was back at Camp Half-Blood Grover and I caught up with Annabeth and we talked about our school year! Mine was surprisingly calm! That's when Chiron walked up to us

**Chiron-Percy we need to talk!**

Chiron and I started to walk towards the sports area

**Me-What is it?**

**Chiron-This morning a girl ran here she said she was being chased by something after she ran away from home and she knows who her father is because he claimed her as soon as she was in the camp!**

**Me-Did you take her to her cabin?**

**Chiron-I tried but she will not leave that field**

Chiron pointed to a softball field where a girl was just walking the bases she looked sad, devastated even! I saw her hair was in a high ponytail but that's as much as I could tell from far away! We walked towards her as we got closer to her I noticed she was wearing a softball jersey I couldn't make out the name because of my dyslexia to me it said RFOENZ OSPR she was also wearing tennis shoes she had chocolate brown eyes her hair was dark brown hair and you could see some dark red on it that looked natural

**Me-Hey I'm Percy you are?**

**Girl-I'm Ashley**

**Chiron-I'll leave you two to talk**

With that said Chiron left

**Me-Chiron says you haven't left these fields why is that?**

**Ashley-Back home I play on a softball team as you can tell by my shirt!**

**Me-He told me you ran away why?**

_**Ashley's POV**_

**Percy-He told me you ran away why?**

The reason I ran away was becausemy "parents" were at my brother's baseball game and not my softball game I know what you're thinking that's a stupid reason run away but the thing is at that game I hit a grand slam, pitched a no hitter, and got first place in the tournament!

**Me-My parents weren't at one of my best softball games where I hit a grand slam, pitched a no hitter, and got first place in the tournament!**

**Percy-Oh where were they?**

**Me-At my brother's game!**

**Percy-So who's your real dad?**

**Me-Poseidon**

**Percy-Looks like you got yourself a half brother**

**Me-Your Poseidon's son!?**

**Percy-Yeah**


	2. She Toke Down Travis Stoll

**Me-Good to see I have a brother**

**Percy-Come on we can meet up with 2 of my best friends and we can give you the tour**

He lead me to a girl who had really pretty eyes and blond hair and a guy who made me jump back he had tiny horns and legs of a goat!

**Grover-Don't worry I'm a good guy!**

I just nodded and then the girl with the blond hair spoke up

**Percy-Ashley this Grover and Annabeth, Grover, Annabeth this is Ashley my half-sister!**

**Grover-What!?**

**Annabeth-He means it's nice to meet you!**

**Percy-Annabeth can you show her around!?**

**Annabeth-Sure**

Before we left something weird happened a glowing trident was above my head I looked around people were staring at me kneeling I was kind of weirded out I'm only 13 I don't know what's going on! After the weird moment everyone went on with their business but they kept staring at me and talking. Annabeth showed me some buildings like the Big House, the armory, where they eat, and where they train. Then we got to some houses

**Annabeth-These are the cabins where we live when you aren't claimed you stay in Hermes Cabin! Since your father claimed you, you are staying in the Poseidon Cabin only Percy lives in there because-**

**Me-After World War 2 Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades also known as the Big Three made an oath to never have any demigod children!**

**Annabeth-How did you know that?**

**Me-Greek Mythology was always easy to me and now I see why!**

**Annabeth-Anyway why don't we go to the training area and see how well you work with a sword!**

**Me-Okay**

We walked to the training area half of camp was there some were in the arena

**Annabeth-Hey Travis can you help her with armor and a sword?**

**Travis-Sure**

After he left Annabeth explained that he was a son of Hermes then he returned with some armor and a sword

**Travis-Here try this**

I tried the armor on it was fine and then he handed me a sword which was the same weight as my softball batthen I learned I had to fight Travis before the fight Percy walked in with Grover and they walked to Annabeth a whistle blew and a sword was coming I ducked and started swinging I had no clue what I was doing! Then I got a hang of it! Next thing you know Travis is on the floor sword less, I had his sword in my other hand, and my sword was next to his neck. I put his sword on the floor and helped him up and I gave him his sword back. Everyone was cheering then Percy, Grover, Annabeth, and Travis walked up to me

**Annabeth-How did you do that?**

**Me-Sometimes at my house when I'm practicing my batting I pretend my bat is a sword!**

**Grover-Sweet!**


	3. Clarissa Gets Mad

**Me-Can I go change I want to get out of this uniform!**

**Annabeth-Yeah I'll take you to the Poseidon Cabin**

**Me-Thanks**

Annabeth led me to the house and I grabbed my clothes and she led me to the girls restroom I changed toke off my sweat bands and put on a white bangle on my arm, I toke off my sliders and pants and put on jean capris, I changed my jersey into a plain blue t-shirt, and changed my cleats into matching blue converse high tops. Annabeth said I could walk around for a while because she had to get to archery I dropped my stuff off at the Poseidon Cabin and walked to a nearby board walk and sat down on the edge just looking at the water it was silent and peaceful! I needed to think all this happened in one day leaving home, becoming a demigod, winning a sword fight against a guy who has probably been here forever! I was to lost in thought to notice somebody walk up

**Percy-Cool isn't it?**

**Ashley-To me I think it's crazy**

**Percy-Well a lot's happened just today for you!**

**Ashley-That's true!**

**Percy-Even though you think it's crazy now you're going to think its' cool later!**

**Ashley-Can you control the water?**

**Percy-Yeah watch this**

He picked up the water made a wave and crashed it on some girl walking the beach that I saw in the Ares Cabin

**Percy-Run!**

I ran with him to the house we ran in and looked out the window the girl was looking around mad she was yelling I heard her say "JACKSON" and then she ran towards our house!

**Percy-Run again!**

We ran far away from the water and she didn't see us run because she was a little far away and Percy and I were laughing our heads off!

**Me-Who was that?**

**Percy-Clarissa Daughter of Ares she hates me!**

**Me-I can see that**

Then she walked up to us

**Clarissa-Jackson you think this is funny!**

**Me-It was my fault! I just found out today that I was Poseidon's daughter it's not Percy's fault!**

**Clarissa-This is your one and only warning little girl!**

**Me-I'm 13!**

**Clarissa-Whatever!**

She walked off and I faced Percy

**Percy-Why did you do that?**

**Me-I heard you were already I trouble with Clarissa so I helped you out**

**Percy-Thanks**

**Me-No problem!**

**Percy-What's that on your arm?**

**Me-Oh it's sort of like who I am or my life!**

**Percy-What do you mean?**

**Me-If I get to mad and like become "evil" it will turn black if I'm good its white!**

**Percy-Cool let's go it's time for dinner!**


	4. Ashley Pull's A Big Stunt!

We went to the dinner pavilion and Chiron and Mr. D (who was apparently Dionysus god of wine) gave some speech we threw food into a fire for the gods and then we ate. After dinner we went to our cabins and went to sleep. The next day I snuck out at 7am I left because today I had a softball I knew I couldn't play so I just left (good thing Percy was still asleep). I found out how to use the water to teleport somewhere else so I left the game was at 6am and our coach wants us there an hour early (reminder I'm in NY) and I had to go back to Texas! When I got to Texas I saw my team on the field they were already playing I just stood there watching them play. In the second inning one of my teammates finally noticed me they waved and called me "A.C" that's my nickname! After that I ran to the nearest lake which wasn't that far I dove in and then a second later I was in the water of Camp Half-Blood I saw Percy he walked in grabbed my arm and led me out when we got out he was dry but I was soaked, he gave me a towel and I dried off

**Percy-Are you crazy? Where did you go?**

**Me-I went home I had a softball game, I didn't play I just watched until a teammate noticed me! Look I'm sorry but I had to go it was Championship game!**

**Percy-Never pull a stunt like that again! You missed breakfast I told Chiron you were feeling homesick and went to the softball fields to feel at home!**

**Me-Thanks and I'm sorry!**

We went to the Poseidon Cabin Percy left for a Greek Mythology lesson with Annabeth I just sat on my bed and then I got a call from my teammate. So I answered

**Me-Hey Liz**

**Teammate-Hey I saw you at the game then you ran off what happened?**

**Me-I just can't be seen**

**Liz-We won the Championship!**

**Me-Congrats!**

**Liz-Why did you run?**

**Me-I'm going through some stuff Liz I can't go back!**

**Liz-Oh but you're coming back for next season! Right?**

**Me-I-I can't this stuff I'm going through I can't go back home I'm sorry**

Then I hung up and Chiron walked in

**Chiron-Sorry didn't want to interrupt your call**

**Me-It's okay it was just a friend from home**

**Chiron-Percy told me you were homesick!**

**Me-Yeah I'm fine**

**Chiron-What was that call about?**

**Me-My softball team, they won the championship game!**

**Chiron-Well how do you think they do when you're gone?**

**Me-I think they play better without me there to mess things up!**

**Chiron-Ashley your father gave me the job of watching over you and help you when you're in trouble! I've seen you play you work hard to be the best!**

**Me-Thanks Chiron!**

**Chiron-By the way every year we have a softball game to see which cabin is best at sports!**

**Me- I look forward to playing thank you**

**Chiron-You're welcome!**

After Chiron left I grabbed a bag and ran to the girls restrooms and changed into my softball practice attire I dropped my stuff off at the cabin and grabbed my equipment and headed for the fields and practiced for hours with a few girls that were staying at the Hermes Cabin until they get claimed and we spent 1 hour working on grounders and pop flies, 1 hour on base running, 1 hour on fielding, 1 hour batting, and the last and final hour I practiced my pitching. I know what you're thinking you practice for 5 hours!? Well yes and no _I _practice for 5 hours put with my team w practice for 2! I was so tired and then I had chores, archery with Chiron, and sword training with Percy and Annabeth. I don't regret my stunt this morning I saw my friends! And I saw the beginning of the game of the Championship! I think when they saw me it gave them that boost to win! For me! I wish I could have been there and had a great time with them!


End file.
